Because
by Verlatte.2
Summary: Sudah hampir setengah tahun Chanyeol di seoul mencoba menemui Kyungsoo tapi saat dia mengunjungi masion kyungsoo selalu dipenuhi dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat, sering kali dia nekat menerobos masuk masion berakhir babak belur dan terakhir kalinyanya dia tidak bisa berjalan satu bulan (Chansoo. Chanbaek, Chanlu, Hunhan, yaoi, boyxboy)


Warning : Please Review

.

Kyungsoo nama itu selalu membuat Park chanyeol teringat dengan masa lalunya yang kelam sekaligus mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo anak mafia ,dan Park Chanyeol yang mantan narapidana kasus penyelundupan senjata terlarang dan narkoba. Chanyeol mengeluti dunia hitam itu mulai dari usia 15 tahun karena ibunya yang sakit-sakitan terpaksa memerlukan biaya besar tapi usahanya sia-sia saat dia sedang melakukan aksinya di tertanggkap dan dipenjara hampir 10 tahun dan saat diakeluar dari penjara ibunya sudah meninggal, sampai saat dia mulai kehilangan arah tujuan hidupnya dia bertemu dengan kyungsoo, dia jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo wajah cuabbynya yang membuatnya imut, kulit sehalus poselin dan mata bulat yang begitu mempesona. Suara Chanyeol terkesan dingin, husky, tubuhnya yang tinggi, memiliki rahang yang tegas, dan tatapan yang mengintimindasi membuat Kyungsoo tertarik dengannya. Sekaligus Masa muda Park Chanyeol adalah misteri. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Pada tahun ke-2 mereka berpacaran mereka harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Chanyeol yang di tugaskan Kyungsoo di Columbia dan kyungsoo sendiri berada di seoul, jarak yang sangat jauh membuat chanyeol menahan rindu dengan sosok yang dia cintai dan membuatnya harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Chanyeol baru bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya setelah 3 tahun. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan mencoba menemui kyungsoo di rumahnya namun penjagaan sangat ketat bahkan idnya untuk masuk kerumah itu sudah tidak dapat ia gunakan. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Saat ini chanyeol sedang berada di bar tempatnya dulu besenang-senang dengan namja mungil yang paling ia cintai sambil meminum saat dia akan menenggak mungcul seorang namja yang mendekatinya

"hay, chanyeol apa kabar?" tanya namja manis itu dengan balutan kemeja putih yang kebesara dengan dua kancing terbuka menampilkan dadanya yang mulus lalu namja itu memegang tangan chanyeol tapi chanyeol langsung menepisnya "kau masih sama seperti dulu," lanjutnya

"ngomong-ngomong dimana namja yang selalu bersamamu, " tanyanya dengan mengelus paha chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat namja yang melihatnya mimisan karena keimutan dan kecantikan namja itu. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol tetap kyungsoo yang paling segalanya. Chanyeol menenggak minuman Tequila lagi tanpa memedulikan namja didepannya merayunya. Tapi lama-lama chanyeol mulai geram dengah tinggah laku namja di depannya yang semakin menjadi.

"apa maumu Baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada datar dan menekankan nama Baekhyun

"aku senang kau tau namaku, aku hanya mengingatkan kyungsoo tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan " ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"jaga ucapanmu baek" ucap chanyeol lalu berdiri tapi tanganya ditarik Baekhyun, tubuh chanyeol yang kurang seimbang karena efek alkohol jatuh di sofa kesempatan itu tidak Baekhyun sia-siakan langsung mencium bibir chanyeol, chanyeol yang sadar langsung mendorong Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun jatuh kelantai, dan chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dan berlalu tanpa membantu Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

"Kau telah dibuang kyungsoo, kau dengar," teriak Baekhyun yang dapat di dengar chanyeol, membuat chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkanya. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan makin jauh.

 **Chanyeol Pov:**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjangku, tempat dimana tiga tahun lalu masih bersama melewati malam-malam yang panas bersama. Bercanda tertawa bersama, kupandangi foto aku dan kyungsoo,

Tes..

Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari mataku, aku benar-benar merindukan kyungsoo, apa kyungsoo kecewa karena aku menjalankan tugasku sangat lama dan dia menemukan pengantiku, sungguh pikiranan itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Kata-kata baekhyun terniang di kepalaku membuatku makin sakit, 'kyungsoo' gumamku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya secepatnya.

 **Chanyeol Pov End.**

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Chanyeol di seoul mencoba menemui Kyungsoo tapi saat dia mengunjungi masion kyungsoo selalu dipenuhi dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat, sering kali dia nekat menerobos masuk masion berakhir dia babak belur dan terakhir kalinyanya dia tidak bisa berjalan satu bulan.

"apa benar kyungsoo sudah memiliki pengantinya" pikiran itu terus menghantuinya, Jika ia Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu dengan kyungsoo, memastikan itu.

Ia lantas membuat sebuah perkumpulan untuk yang bernama "Ex'act" menghancurkan Kyungsoo agar kyungsoo yang tunduk denganya.

Sejak itu, Chanyeol terus mencari anggota-anggota baru yang lebih kuat . Karena itu pula, sisi soft dan romantis Chanyeol sering terlihat. Ia pernah menitikkan air mata karena Kyungsoo. Dan dia bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih Hunhan itu julukannya yang sedikit menghibur kesepiannya mereka menganggap mereka berdua adiknya, terkadang chanyeol merasa iri dengan keduanya.

Tapi,Sehun dan Luhan (yang ternyata adalah kakak kyungsoo) adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Setelah lama berteman akhirnya mereka saling tertarik dan berpacaran. Sehun tidak tau kalau kekasinya itu ternyata kakak dari Kyungsoo dan selalu mengagalkan rencana-rencana yang ditelah susun. Sampai suatu ketika sehun sedikit curiga dengan Luhan, dia sering termenung dan menatap layar hpnya dan setiap ditanya ia hanya tersenyum. suatu ketika Luhan keluar dengan beralasan ingin bertemu orang tuanya yang tinggal di desa dan menginap beberapa akhirnya chanyeol dan dirinya menyetujui. Sehun mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya tentang Luhan.

Saat itu cuaca cukup terik sehun berniat membeli buble tea kesukaannya, dia biasanya di temani luhan tapi saat di perjalanan dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing keluar dari toko bunga dengan membawa karangan bunga lili dengan seorang yeoja, hati sehun memanas melihat itu, sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan mengepalkan tangannya dia sungguh tak mengira jika seseorang yang dia cintai malah berhianat. Tapi terlambat untuk sehun karena Luhan dan yeoja itu sudah masuk kedalam mobil, sehun memutuskan berbalik ke mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil yang luhan kendarai.

Tanpa mereka sadari bukan hanya sehun yang mengikuti mobil Luhan, setelah sekitar dua jam mereka mengikuti Luhan, luhan turun dari mobil itu dan membukaan pintu untuk orang yang disebelahnya. Sehun yang mellihat dari jauh merasa geram dan dia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menghampiri mereka tapi tangannya di pegang sehun yang kagetpun melihatnya "chanyeol"

Sementara di tempat lain Luhan memandang Sehun dan Chanyeol. sebenarnya Luhan menyadari kalau dia diikuti.

"Luhan kamu tidak apa-apa" tanya yeoja itu, tanpa menjawab luhan mengandeng yeoja itu melewati ilalang-ilalang, dan terlihat padang rumput yang sangat luas, luhan melepaskan genggaman itu dan melangkah lalu berhenti di depan pohon. Yeoja itu hanya memandang sendu Luhan dan melihat Luhan mulai bergetar tanda dia menangis, yeoja itu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Dan berniat mengampiri ke dua namja tapi yang mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

Sehun sangat kesal dengan chanyeol gara-gara dia, sehun kehilangan jejak luhan

"Sial kau Chanyeol, sekarang dimana Luhan" umpat Sehun kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sehun.

"permisi tuan" ucap yeoja itu, menghentikan tawa Chanyeol dan membuat ke duanya menatapnya.

"dimana luhan?" tanya sehun yang masih mengenali wajah yeoja yang sedang bersama Luhan

"santai bro" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Sehun

"dia sedang bersama orang yang paling dia sayang" ucap yeoja itu menekankan kata sayang, yang semakin membuat sehun mendidih, langsung mencekram tangan yeoja itu

"jangan bercanda kau," ucap sehun menatap tajam yeoja itu

"kamu lewati ilalang ini saja nanti kau bertemu dengan Luhan" sehun yang mendengar melepas cengkramanya lalu mencari Luhan.

"kau tidak ingin tau luhan bertemu siapa?" ucap yeoja itu,

"bukan urusanku" ucap chanyeol dingin menuju mobilnya. Yeoja itu mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membisikan kata di telinga chanyeol yang membuat chanyeol menatap tajam yeoja itu. Lalu berlari mengejar sehun

"yakin, kau tau luhan bertemu kyungsoo " ucap yeoja itu, Chanyeol yang mendengar nama kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

"kau bercanda" tanya Chanyeol

"apa untungnya untukku" ucap yeoja itu lalu masuk mobilnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol berlari mencari luhan melewati ilalang, dia melihat sehun berdiri di dekat luhan, lalu chanyeol menghampiri keduaanya dan bertanya dimana kyungsoo tapi yang dia temukan hanya sebuah gundukan di dekat pohon.

Luhan meminta maaf dengan chanyeol kalau dari awal dia tidak menceritakan semua kepada chanyeol karena Luhan merasa kecewa saat melihat Chanyeol berciuman di bar. Chanyeol sungguh tidak percaya orang yang telah di cintainya telah tiada. dia juga menceritakan bahwa diriny adalah kakak kandung kyungsoo dan masion yang selama ini chanyeol kunjungi sudah dirampas oleh seseorang. Chanyeol menatap makam tersebut dengan nanar pandangannya menjadi kabur karena air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya. Hunhan yang melihat chanyeol lalu meninggalkannya sendiri supaya chnayeol menenangkan pikirannya.

Pikirannya chanyeol saat ini sungguh kosong, seolah semua tulang-tulangnya berubah menjadi karet begitu lemas, "kenapa kau meninggalkanku soo" monolognya. Mata Chanyeol melihat seorang yang dia yakini kyungsoo sedang tersenyum dan berlari, seolah mengajak Chanyeol menghampirinya tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol berlari mendekati sosok itu makin lama makin jauh, Chanyeol mengejarnya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah di tepi danau dan byur ...

 **END**


End file.
